deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Punisher (2004 film)
After a failed arms deal results in the death of Bobby Saint and the arrest of Mickey Duka, "Krieg", the dealer is apparently killed but revealed to be Frank Castle. This would be the last job for Castle before his retirement from his career as an FBI and Delta Force operator. When he goes to Puerto Rico to visit his father, mob boss Howard Saint isn't happy about his son's death and bribes his way to Krieg's info. After finding about the truth, Saint sends his hitmen to finish Castle. In Puerto Rico, Castle's family, including his son, wife, father, and other extended family are celebrating his retirement. This is short lived though as Saint's hitmen including John Saint, Bobby's twin invade the party and kill almost everyone. Castle and his father try to fight back but Frank Sr. is gunned down and his wife and son are run over by a truck. Castle himself is shot in the chest by a shotgun and blown up by Glass, one of the hitmen. Surprisingly, Castle survives and is brought back to health by a local fisherman named Candelaria. When he goes to find the destruction left from that day, he finds a black shirt with a skull on it which was a gift from his son. Contrary to his comic book counterpart, this version of Castle lives in Tampa, Florida, as opposed to New York City. Castle first captures and interrogates Mickey Duka and gives him information on Saint's operations, even becoming Castle's mole. Castle halts Saint's various operations including his money laundering schemes. Battle vs. The Joker (Nolanverse) (by WraithOfWaffle) Gotham National Bank, 2008 Gotham City, the crime hellhole of the United States. This place was a criminal's paradise and today was an example. "Everyone on the ground!" a man with a clown mask said as he shot his AKMSU in the air. Everyone went down as two other men with clown masks went to the bank vault and tried to crack it. "So how much he payin' ya?" one of the men said as they set their equipment down. "I don't know, six shares is plenty." the other man replied. Meanwhile, two other men in clown masks are rappeling to the roof of the bank from another building. Once they land they open up a metal box and cut some wires. "So why do they call him The Joker?" the one cutting the wires asks. "He likes to wear make up to intimidate people, war paint." the other man replies. "And there goes the silent alarm. Weird, it doesn't connect to 911, only a private number." the man says confusingly. As the man behind him prepared to raise his gun both meet a flurry of 9mm bullets. The bullets were from an MP5A5 held by a man in a trench coat and shirt with a white skull on it. The man then rushed downstairs and tried to stop this bank robbery. As this is going on, one of the bank robbers is putting grenades in each hostage's hand. "Obviously we don't want you to do anything with your hands besides hold on for dear life." one of the bank robbers says. At the vault, the men that have to crack the vault are having a pretty easy job, it's all going well until they hear footsteps. One of the men takes aim with his Glock 17 and investigates, only to meet a similar fate as the men from the roof. The other man grabs his AKMSU and fires, not hitting a thing. He then gets shot in the chest and head by the strange man. Another man in a clown mask sees this and opens fire with his M76. The man in the trench coat takes cover in the vault room but gets hit in the shoulder. He then takes out the M4A1 he had slung over his shoulder and puts the goon down. "What was that?" one of the robbers who took care of the hostages asked. "I'll check it out." He went up to the vault room but found nothing but three corpses. He tries to run back but sees the man. "You're... you're..... Frank Castle!" he says in fear. Castle opens fire with his M4A1 and moves on. "What's taking him so long?" the last man asks. Then the unthinkable happen, an employee with a sawed off Remington 870 in his desk shoots at the masked man but missed. The masked man then opens fire with his M76, hitting the man in the head. The man takes the Remington and removes his mask, revealing the blood red lips, ghostly white face, and black eyes that have haunted Gotham. The Joker. That's the name he went by in this town and everyone was scared of him. Then he sees a figure at the opposite side of the bank. Then he notices that this wasn't a man in a clown mask but a name he's been hearing a lot lately. "Frank Castle, The Punisher." The Joker says. Castle then opens fire with his M4A1 but notices he's out of ammo. He then takes out the sawed off double barrel shotgun he had and tries to sneak up on The Joker. The Joker just sprays with his M76 until he runs dry. He then picks up the sawed off Remington 870 and aims but can't find Castle. He then sees Castle but he unloads both of his shells rapidly. The Joker laughs but got hit with a pellet from one of the shells. He then happily unloads his own shotgun shells but narrowly misses Castle. "Great." The Joker says as he drops his Remington and takes out his Glock 17. Castle then takes out his own pistols, his dual custom M1911A1s. Both men unload their pistols towards each other. As they shoot they manage to hit each other in the shoulder. Castle, with his already injured shoulder, grabs it in pain and notices The Joker with his Glock pointed at his head. The Joker pulls the trigger only to reveal a click that surprises both men. Thinking fast, Castle hits The Joker in the mid section and takes out his butterfly knife. The Joker then takes out his Smith and Wesson Extractor 1600 and tries to stab Castle. Castle then thrusts his knife into The Joker's leg and twists it. The Joker howls in pain as Castle's knife tears his leg. The Joker then kicks The Punisher in the face with his other leg, falling down in the process. All of a sudden, a school bus comes crashing in the bank. The back door opened, revealing the driver was a member of The Joker Gang. "Come on boss!" the goon said. "If you excuse me, I have to leave now." The Joker said limping towards his escape vehicle. The Joker threw the sawed off Remington 870 and entered the bus. But didn't close the door. Instead he was grabbing something. He revealed his Norinco Type 69 RPG and takes aim at Castle. "Here's a little gift." The Joker said grinning. Castle looks of as The Joker aims the Type 69 but remembers the M203 he had on his M4A1. He looks at the M4A1 and rushes to it. But he was too slow, seemingly destroyed from the blast. "Let's go." The Joker says. Disappointed he didn't get any money but satisfied he was able to kill The Punisher. Then the unthinkable happens, a grenade shot flew to the bus killing The Joker and his goon in a firey explosion. Castle looks at the carnage and the hostages. Then he hears police sirens wailing off in the distance. The Punisher leaves before the GCPD could spot him. At an alleyway across from the Gotham National Bank, a white van is looking off at the scene with cops holding curious civilians back from the damage of the robbery. People looked in shock as they saw the destroyed school bus. Other people took pictures as more body bags exited the building and more crying hostages felt their loved one's embrace. A male voice rang from the radio, "Today at the Gotham National Bank a failed robbery took place as the criminal known as The Joker attempted to steal money from the vault. This failed when him and his gang members were killed by an unknown man. The manager of the Gotham National Bank was also killed as he tried to shoot the criminals only to be shot himself. Hostages say the person who foiled the robbery was a caucasian male in his mid 30s to early 40s, of muscular build and had black hair. He also wore a black trench coat and black shirt with a white skull on it. Police believe that this man was vigilante Frank Castle, also known as The Punisher, is a former Delta Force member who committed several murders after the deaths of his family. If you have the whereabouts of Frank Castle, do not approach him and call the GCPD. This is Mike Engel of GCN, signing out." With a blank look on his face, Frank turned the ignition and drove off onto the road. He then said "The guilty shall be punished." WINNER: THE PUNISHER Expert's Opinion While The Punisher was outnumbered, he was better trained and mentally healthy compared to The Joker. The Joker was untrained and was only more brutal than Castle, which wasn't enough to get him the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kurtis Stryker (by MilenHD) New York, United States It was the dead of midnight and there were four kills on the streets, each victim was beaten to death and their dead bodies mutilated with incredible brutality. A man with long black coat walked from his black van carrying a rifle in his hands and walked near one of the corpses of boy killed in cold blood and said with anger - "The Russian is not going to know what he will get in return for that. I pursuit him all the way to New York and four other innocent people had died." As we was going to walk away from the dead corpses, he heard a voice - "All right mister, you are under arrest. Put your weapons down and raise your hands up.", this was non other than the NYPD Kurtis Stryker. - "You think you can come to my city and kill people?" and in that moment Frank turned to face Stryker and told him - "Look pal, I am not the criminal you want to arrest, as I am also lookin' for him.", Stryker however replied with - "Look how are you dressed! You cannot lie a NYPD. Police Brutality, comin' up!" and raised his H&K 416 at Frank and started firing at him, as Frank hid behind a wall. "Shit, why did it had to come to this, I don't have a time for this"- said the Punisher in anger and fired his M203 in attempt to kill Kurtis or at least wound him, but Stryker dodged the blast and threw his own grenade making a blast and knocking Frank few meters away from his hiding place and as Stryker started firing his H&K 416, but the Castle rolled and started firing his M4A1 at the policeman, but niether of them managed to hit the other, but in the next moment Stryker got hit in the rib by a M4 bullet making him fall at his knees. As Frank approached him, he spoke - "Sorry for shooting you Mr. policeman, but you should have listened to me earlier." and with anger in his face, Stryker pulled his Glock and fired at the Punisher, shooting his arm and making him drop his M4A1, the next shoot was aimed at Frank's head, but instead wounded his shoulder and making his pull his duel pistols and firing them at Stryker, making the wounded cop run at the park gate to hide and in the process, while running and shooting at the Punisher, he was shot in the knee by Frank, and by this he tripped and felt down on the grass. As Frank approached Stryker, with great speed reflexes the cop tripped the Punisher's leg with his nightstick, making him lose the pistols in the process, as he tried to reach his M1911A1, Stryker smashed his arm with his nightstick, as Frank pulled his butterfly knife in attempt to stop Stryker from beating him, he stabbed Strykers leg, but Stryker ignored the small knife and punched Frank few times in the face and the uppercutting him, sending him flying and getting smashed in the park gate. "That bastard is strong as hell, I must get my guns back in order to beat him." - frank said with despair starting to go through him, as Stryker grabbed his throat and lifted him, Frank cut Stryker's wrist with his knife, making the cop to drop him and getting a kick in the stomach in return from Frank, and as the Punisher was going to finish Stryker with stab in the throat, Kurtis attacked him with his taser, making Frank's body to dizzle and then smashing his head with a nightstick, knocking him down. As Stryker went to finish the Punisher with one of his grenades, Frank rolled and got his pistols, reloading them and as Stryker turned, the Punisher fired them with all his anger and hatred, making Stryker into Swiss cheese and as final he blew his head. As the beaten and bruised Punisher rose up and spoke - "That foe has my respect, too bad he didn't listened to me, we could have slayed the Russian with ease.", the now wounded Punisher had a blood near his eye, his lower jaw was bleeding and he had to limp to his van after his encounter with Stryker. Expert's Opinion While Stryker fought super natural opponents and was much stronger than Frank, The Punisher's superior firearms were able to give him the edge in this battle, as he was able to keep Stryker at bay and shot him with ease. To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here. Category:Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors